Dean, I'm Fine
by bateemma416
Summary: Sam plunges from the second story balcony. Angst ensues. Multi-chapter fic. No character death.


Hey everybody!

Quick little Monday morning one-shot.

Not a doctor. But am a Doctor Who fan, so that has to count for something.

This is a going to turn into a multi-chapter fic. Maybe not tomorrow but at some point.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Ever since detoxing from the demon blood, Sam was absolutely horrified about being tied down.

Sam and Dean were in the upstairs of an old house trying to rid it of a vengeful spirit, Sam was trying to lead it away from Dean who was barely conscious. With the house being as old as it was it was just a shell now, the doors and windows long gone. Sam was watching Dean to make sure he was okay and at the same time watching the spirit who was getting closer and closer to him. Sam kept on taking steps backwards and not watching where he was going until he saw the moon in his peripheral vision. Before Sam could figure out a plan he hit the balcony railing and heard a sickening crack in the aged wood. Sam tried to get his footing but wasn't able to in time which resulted in a fall from the second story balcony. He hit the ground with a resounding thud and fell unconscious in immense pain.

Sam was awoken into a wave of pain by Dean slapping his cheeks to try a wake him up to check for injuries. One thing Sam knew for sure was that he couldn't move or feel his legs.

"Sammy."

"Sammy!"

"Sammy come on. Please wake up." Dean said

"Mmm." Sam tried to reply

"Come on little brother." Dean said

"Legs. Can't feel em'." Sam said

"Sam, don't move an inch. I'm calling 9-1-1." Dean said

Once Dean had gotten off of the phone he came around and took hold of Sam's head rendering it immobile.

"You're going to be just fine little brother." Dean said unsure if he was re-assuring Sam or himself

2 minutes later the paramedics showed up at the house and immediately grabbed the backboard. Dean could see the straps and knew that this was going to go one of 2 ways. Either Sam was going to absolutely loose his shit, or he was going to pass out from hyperventilating. Dean wasn't hoping for either option.

"How long did he fall?" the paramedic asked

"He fell from the second story balcony." Dean answered

"Okay we need to get him on the backboard. Can you keep his head stable while I go and grab the c-collar?" The paramedic asked

"Of course." Dean responded

The paramedic grabbed the c-collar and put it on Sam before getting him onto the bright orange backboard. Once Sam was lying on the bright orange backboard the paramedic started to strap Sam down and Sam started to freak.

"D-dean. I-I'm fine. I haven't had any. Dean! Dean?" Sam freaked out

"Sammy, they need to make sure that you don't move so they need to immobilize you. I know you haven't touched it. I believe you Sammy." Dean said

"No panic room?" Sam asked

"Just the back of the ambulance for you, you clumsy oaf." Dean said

"You-you're coming with me, right?" Sam asked

"Of course, Sammy. Why on earth would I leave?" Dean said

"Where are we going?" Sam asked

"To the hospital buddy. You took quite the fall. We just want to make sure you're okay." Dean explained

"How long do I have to be tied down?" Sam asked

"Until were sure that you wont injure yourself again." Dean said

"We need to go now. You comin'?" the paramedic asked

"Of course." Dean said

"Okay, I am by myself tonight so you're going to have to ride in the back and keep updating me on his condition. It's about 15 minutes to the hospital." The paramedic explained

Dean helped the paramedic get Sam onto the gurney and into the waiting ambulance and made sure to keep giving the paramedic updates on how Sam was doing. Just as Dean was about to ask for an update they pulled into the hospital ambulance bay and they he was helping unload his brother.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean had been ushered into the waiting room 3 hours ago and he was starting to get impatient because he couldn't get any news on his brother.

"Dean Winchester?" a doctor came asking

"That's me. How's my brother?" Dean asked

"Come back to my office please." The doctor said pointing down the hallway

Dean's heart dropped when the doctor asked to see him in his office, this never meant anything good. Dean sat down in the uncomfortable office chairs and waited for the doctor to come and sit down.

"I am Dr. Newton and I assessed Sam when he came in. I really wish I had better news for you. Sam has lost use of both his legs. I am afraid to tell you that he is now paralyzed from the waist down." Dr. Newton explained

"So, there's nothing to be done? He's never going to get better?" Dean asked tears starting to fall

"At this point, its not a matter of getting better but a matter of re-learning everyday tasks. This is going to be a steep learning curve for the both of you. Now I am releasing Sam tomorrow if he has a smooth night. Are you prepared to be taking this on?" Dr. Newton asked

"I've been taking care of him since he was 6 months old. I will be there for him forever." Dean said

"Well, then I am comfortable taking you to his room. He was asleep last I saw but he should be awake now." Dr. Newton said

Dr. Newton led Dean out of the office and down the hall to the intensive care ward where Sam currently lay. Dean walked in and saw Sam staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said walking to his bedside

Sam turned his head and stuck his arm out reaching for Dean.

Dean grabbed hold of Sam's hand and sat down resting his head on Sam's shoulder.


End file.
